OPTIMUS PRIME: I Hate Everything About You!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Megatron had kidnapped the Autobots and Sari and makes Optimus Prime as his bondmate. Can Optimus Prime rescue his team before they're get killed?
1. Falling Down Prologue

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 1_

_OPTIMUS PRIME:I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!_

_chapter 1_

_FALLING DOWN / prologue_

* * *

**You want to know what does OPTIMUS PRIME mean?**

**Optimistic  
Perfectionist  
Tactful  
Intellingence  
Magnificient  
Unbeatable  
Securely**

**Protective  
Rational  
Intrinsically  
Multi-leader  
Experienced**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hour 1830, Detroit.  
The Autobots and Sari are in their holiday at one technology fiesta. They're enjoying of some modern and attractive games out there. They're also feel something that makes them in their own world.  
"Hey, guys! This trip is a very best trip ever," said Bumblebee.  
"Really? Next time, I don't want to go here anymore," mumbled Ratchet.  
"Why do you talk like that? Is that interesting for you?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Maybe one of us should not be here for a day," said Sari.  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is looking up to the sky, he is thinking of something.  
"What are you looking for, Optimus?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"Nothing, Sari," replied Optimus Prime, looking to another side of surrounding.  
"I feel you might thinking of something,"  
"How do you..I mean, why do you talk like that?"  
"You think I'm not to know more about you? Hello, we're a friends, okay?"  
"I know that, Sari. But can you.."  
"Can I follow Bumblebee?"  
Then, the Autogirl is walking toward Bumblebee to somewhere while Optimus Prime is thinking of something.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Previously, I'm always feels something not good will come over them. But there are nothing can happen to them. Maybe I'm just imaginate something that negative of me.. I hope nothing happen to my friends. They're everything for me. My team…they're always obidient to me and assume me as their leader..even I'm not too good for them. And my lover, Sari..she always make my life brighter thus she…**

"Prime?" said Prowl suddenly.  
"What is wrong with you, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, maybe you should not to think the nonsense thoughts about us. We're already okay.."  
"I know it, Prowl. But you know that I'm a leader here. I must care after my team,"  
"I know your role, Prime… but you must not think of yourself.."  
Prowl is lefting him. Now, Optimus Prime is releasing of his tensioness and trying to forget that.

* * *

At the next day…  
All the Autobots (except Optimus Prime) are ready to keep themselves outside to get new trip.  
"Guys, today Prime don't want to follow us at that fiesta. Now, we need to go without him," said Bumblebee.  
"That's weird. Why does Prime don't want to follow us?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Maybe he does thinking of something..about us," said Prowl.  
"Prime is thinking of us? But why does he become like that?" asked Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Sari is entering to Optimus Prime's room, want to know more about him.  
"Optimus, are you okay?" asked Sari, walking to him.  
"Why do you want to see me, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Is that wrong if I want to see after you?"  
"Actually,..uh..That's no wrong out here..but.."  
"But what, Optimus?"  
"I'm feel that something would happen to you.. I'm suppose you to not go…"  
"But we want to enjoy.."  
"Please don't go..I'm very worried of you.."  
"Optimus, listen here. That's nothing can happen to us. We're safe.."  
"That's okay..But you must promise to me, If something does happen to you and the others..'  
"I know, I must call you, right?"  
"You're right."  
Then, both of them are kissing each other and swearing of love before Sari lefting his room.

After that, the other Autobots are lefting the headquarters to get their new trip.  
Optimus Prime is looking after them from his room through the window, he is upset as he can't follow after them.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Wait the minute! Why am I not following them? Actually, the leader supposed to know after his members…  
I've got the big mistake, Primus. Please forgive me..I'm almost forgot of that..**

Then, Optimus Prime is rushing outside, transforming into the vehicle mode to find after them.

* * *

What happen to another bots? Let's find out!  
Meanwhile, the Autobots are in their trip to the one fiesta. Suddenly, there are some jetplane are coming over them, transforming into the robot mode.  
The Autobots are transforming into the robot mode, facing with Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Shockwave.  
"Hey, what do you want, cons?" asked Bumblebee angrily.  
"What else if we want to destroy you?" replied Starscream, shoots them with his sonic blast. Then, the Autobots are avoiding themselves. At the same time, Sari is running to somewhere, hiding from become the Decepticon's target. Unfortunately, Blitzwing had noticing her and grabbing her. She is struggling herself from him but she cannot escaped.  
"Hey, vhat the human do I get..Maybe I vill make her az ze pal..or toy.. HAHAHAHA.." said Blitzwing, random.  
"Let me go, you ugly cons!" screamed Sari.  
"Vho'z zay that I'm ugly? You vant yourzelf in trouble?" said him, hothead, transforming into the aircraft and take her away.  
The Autobots are noticing that and trying to get after the triple changers unfortunately, Lugnut had using his explosive punch and makes them cannot do anything.  
"What would we want to do now?" asked Bumblebee, panic when they're see their frontside is a big hole.  
"You must fighting against us instead you want to save her," replied Lugnut, ready to attack them.  
"And where's your leader?" asked Shockwave. The Autobots are worried of their leader. Withour hesitation, Shockwave is shooting them with his cannon blast and all of them are unconscious in flash.  
"Everything is done. Just we need to get after their leader," said Starscream.  
"Maybe we let our mighty Megatron do the rest," said Lugnut.  
"That's enough! We need to take them away so no one can notice us," said Shockwave.

Those Decepticons are take them and transforming into the vehicle mode and take them away without lefting any traits.  
A few moments later, Optimus Prime is arrive there and he just look the big hole in front of him.. he know that something had happen to the city and the worst thing that he think now is…

…his friends had been attacked by the Decepticons.

* * *

That night, Optimus Prime is rolling out to the city to find after the Autobots as he know that they're in trouble. Unfortunately, he failed to find them. And then, he stops at one place, transforming into the robot mode. Now, he wants to find them…  
..until one helicopter is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime is take out his axe and starts to attack Megatron but..  
"Stop to kill me, Prime!" said Megatron.  
"What? You don't want to be killed?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Why do you ask like that?"  
"Actually, my team members are missing somewhere. I'm trying to find them but they're…"  
"You think I've take them away from you?"

"But I don't know about it.."  
"You mean..you are.."  
"That's okay, Prime,"  
"What?"  
"I mean, I'll help you to find them, Optimus.." Then, Megatron is become closer to him and kissing him softly.  
"Allright..uh..Thanks, Megatron.."  
"Remember of this, we meet at this place tomorrow.."  
Then, the Decepticon tyrant is transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting that place. While Optimus Prime is relieve that Megatron wants to help him but actually…

What happen to the Autobots?  
At the Decepticon base, those four Autobots are wake up slowly, they're look weaker.  
"Guys, where are we?" asked Bumblebee weakily.  
"Maybe we are in somewhere," replied Bulkhead.  
"I think that the Decepticons are taken us here…" said Ratchet.  
"But where's Sari? Maybe she is.." said Bumblebee.  
Meanwhile, Sari is in one Cybertronian cage, she trying to struggle herself to escape but she failed. Then, Starscream and Blitzwing are walking toward her.  
"Pathetic girls! You cannot escaped from us," said Starscream.  
"You need to be here until your leader iz come here," said Blitzwing.  
"Listen you, Decepticons! Optimus will come here to rescue me and the Autobots, do you?" scolded Sari.  
"Hey, human..Don't be overconfident. Maybe he'll in trouble now.." said Starscream.  
Meanwhile, Lugnut and Shockwave are walking toward the Autobots and starts to take them harshly.  
"Master want to see after you," said Lugnut.  
"Hey, we don't want to see them!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"You must follow his order or you'll be doomed," said Shockwave.  
"And what about Prime? Does he want to rescue us?" asked Bulkhead.  
"As long Prime know we're in trouble, he'll come to rescue us anytime," said Ratchet.  
"But I think Prime can't come here," said Prowl.  
"Why do you say like that?" asked the bee.  
These Autobots are taken away to one empty dark room and keep them there. Then, Shockwave locking that room so they're cannot escaped.  
"Let me go, you useless Decepticons!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"That useless, Bumblebee. They're let us here until.." said Prowl, then he mutes.  
"Until when? Until Prime save us and Sari?"  
They're cannot do anything..just hope of Optimus Prime come there and rescuing them…

At the same time, the fire truck and the helicopter are arrive at that same place from different direction, transforming into the robot mode. They're have one important meeting.  
"Megatron, why do you want to meet me here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I want to tell you that your Autobot friend are been kidnapped by one enemy here," said Megatron.  
"How do you know that my friends.."  
"Prime, listen here. Even we're enemies, we need to help each other, do you?"  
"Yeah.. but do you need something from me?"  
"Of course not, Optimus..I'm really want to help you.."  
"Well.. I'm really appreciate your work, Megatron.."  
"Now, do you want to follow me to somewhere else?"  
"Yeah, I need to meet my friend now,"  
"If you want to meet them, you're welcome, Prime.."  
Both of them are transform into the vehicle mode and lefting that place and go to somewhere and remember, Optimus Prime doesn't know what does Megatron done to him..

_Once was a 'bots who consumed his place and time  
__He thought nothing could touch him  
__But here and now it's a different storyline  
__Like the straw he is clutching_

At last, these vehicles are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime feels strange when he looks surrounding. Megatron is looks calm, his plan is almost working..  
"Megatron.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Why, Prime? You think I'm lying?" said Megatron, kissing him with full of trustness.  
"I'm not feeling that, but.."

_Why has the sky turned grey  
Hard to my face and cold on my shoulder  
And why has my life gone astray  
Scarred by disgrace, I know that it's over_

"But what?" Then, Megatron is take out his cannon to Optimus Prime and starts to shoot him.  
"Megatron, what do you want to do with me?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Please say something before I do this.."  
And then….. BANG!  
Optimus Prime is unconscious on the ground.

_Because I'm falling down  
With Decepticons standing round  
But before I hit the ground  
Is there time  
Could I find someone out there to help me?_

These Decepticons are walking out from the cave and standing around fainted Optimus Prime.  
"Everything is done, Decepticons.." said Megatron.  
"Yeah, first we kidnapped the Autobots..and then you need to trick him as our victim and.." said Shockwave.  
"Everything iz zolved!" said Blitzwing.  
These Decepticons are take him into the cave…  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime had realised something.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Megatron had tricked me! Why am I such a fool to be tricked by him? If I'm really know that Megatron had planning something and he wants to involve me into…**

_Howl at the wind rushing past my lonely head  
Caught inside its own motion  
How I wish it was somebody else instead  
Howling at all this corrosion_

**I know that my friends are in big trouble here..they're in Decepticons and I need to rescue them..**

Then, Optimus Prime is placed on the medic-bed and Megatron is controlling something of his machine. Maybe he wants to make him into something..  
"You need some trial to take of this, Optimus. Maybe it's hurt you but don't worry, everything is allright..and you'll be meet with your friend soon.." said Megatron, pressing any button on that machine.  
While Optimus Prime is wake up slowly, he know that he is in somewhere else and he see Megatron is trying to make him something. He is tied around the bed.  
"What have you done to me, Megatron??!" screamed Optimus Prime.

_Why did the luck run dry  
Laugh in his face, so pleased to desert me  
Why do the cruel barbs fly?  
Now when disgrace can no longer hurt me_

Megatron only laughing him.  
"Are you serious, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Serious?" said Megatron, then he is laughing again.  
"What?"  
"Actually, I'm really want to trap you.. then I want to make you as my bondmate.."  
"Megatron..are you really…"  
"Yeah, Optimus…Do you want to be my bondmate..?"  
"Whatever you want to say.. I DON'T WANT IT!"  
Suddenly, Optimus Prime is released from that trap and trying to attack Megatron, but the Decepticon tyrant is almost stabbing him with his sword..now, there are some oils flowing down from him…  
"Megatron..you're so..great.."

_Because I'm falling down  
With Megatron standing round  
But before I hit the ground  
Is there time  
Could I find someone out there to help me?_

"You say that I'm so great?" said Megatron, knees down opposite Optimus Prime and kissing him.  
"Megatron..I don't believe that you're.." said Optimus Prime, weakily, then he fainted.  
"Now..you have your long sleep, Prime. From now, you will know what was happen to you..with my own spark to make you as my bondmate.."  
Then, Megatron looks proud to himself. His plan to trap the Autobots are working and he is finally get Optimus Prime as his bondmate.

_Because I'm falling down  
With Megatron standing round  
But before I hit the ground  
Is there time  
Could I find someone out there to help me?_

Meanwhile..  
Optimus Prime is waken up..he looks weaker and he is in dark surrounding.  
-Prime..Prime..  
-Who's there?  
-OPTIMUS PRIME!  
-Where am I?  
-Are you don't know that you've tricked by Megatron?  
-I know that!  
-And your team members are in big trouble?  
-I know it!  
-But why do you not to rescue them? They're had been kidnapped by the Decepticons!  
-The Decepticons had kidnapped my team?  
-What? You're tricked by Megatron once again. You've been tricked!  
-It can't be! Why am I become like this?  
-Because your carelessness to keep after your members..You know it?  
-I..I..

_I don't know…. Why…_

-You know what? Your team are in trouble! You're really love them, right?  
-Yeah..I'm really love my friend..Bumblebee..Bulkhead..Prowl..Ratchet…  
-Especially your lover too, right?  
-Sari..my lover are in trouble too? I need to rescue them but..

Suddenly, there is one loud sound from outside. Megatron is walking into that dark room. He see that Optimus Prime had been in schackles and now, this trucky-bot will be his mate…the mate of the tyrant-con..  
"Are you awake, Optimus?" asked Megatron.  
"I.I..I'm awake.." replied Optimus Prime, weakily.  
"Come on, Prime. This is your time to be with me..and forget your team.."  
"I need to be with you.."  
"Now, you know it at last.."  
Both of them are kissing each other. Then, Megatron is lefting him, walking out from that room and locking it. Now, the Autobot leader had been hypnotised…  
From now, Optimus Prime feels something. He forgets his memories of him and the Autobots and his lover and replaced by the Decepticon tyrant which he wants him to be his lover.  
He is fall in love with Megatron.. and he needs one space to rescue his friend.. but he need one time.. maybe it takes a long time to do that..

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter to know more what happen to Optimus Prime.  
Can you give me a review? I can't wait for it! I'm addicted!**


	2. I Hate Everything About You!

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 1_

_OPTIMUS PRIME:I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!_

_chapter 2_

_I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_

* * *

Optimus Prime is remembering something.. He knows that Megatron had kidnapped his team and makes him as his mate. Everything is too dark to do that but his drive needs to remember that…

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Why am I here? This is a reason of my carelessness of myself to keep after my team? If that is a reason, I'm realised now. But.. why am I should be like this? I feel like something is coming after me.. and I need to say it but I can't do that or some else..**

And then, Megatron is walking into that room and they're staring each other.  
"Come on, Prime..I know what do you feel now.." persuaded Megatron.  
"I've feel it.. but.." replied Optimus Prime, weakily.  
"Tell me about it.. Maybe I'll take you out from here.."  
And then, that shcakles had been ruined and Megatron takes Optimus Prime away from that room. Then, they're in one corner of one place, thus makes him remembering of something.  
"What do you thinking for, Prime?" asked Megatron.  
"Nothing, Megatron. I'm remembering of something. That I need it more.." replied Optimus Prime.  
"What do you need it more that you mentioned?"  
"I want to say that I'm very like you.."  
"Really? Are you really likes me?"  
"Yeah.. and I'm really want to be with you.."  
"That's okay, Prime.."  
Both of them are get their comfortness from their partner and whispering something.  
And then, that whisper makes Optimus Prime realised something.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
What does I said to Megatron? I've say that I likes him? But why am I say like that? What was happen to me? I think Megatron did something that makes me likes him.. maybe..  
But I'm really…**

"What else do you think for, Prime?" asked Megatron.  
"Actually, I've something that I want to tell you.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Just say it.."  
"Maybe next time.."  
"Tell it now!"  
Then, Megatron is softly stroking his mate's head and kissing him. They're fall in one lovely hug.  
"What do you feel now, Optimus.." whispered Megatron.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

"I'm feel that something is come over me.." replied Optimus Prime.  
"Something is coming over you? What is that?"  
Then, Optimus Prime is walking out from the scene and walking to find after something but he don't know what does he want to find for.  
"Don't go anywhere, Prime," said Megatron.  
"Why do you restricted me to keep myself away?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Because I need something from you, Prime.."  
"Just say it, Megatron. As long as you let me free,"  
"Actually, I need to tell you that…"  
Suddenly, Megatron is slapping Optimus Prime and then, Optimus Prime is pushing Megatron aside. Both of them are feel their pain for a while.  
"Megatron, you want to know what does I feel now?" asked Optimus Prime.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

"Yeah, I want to know it," replied Megatron.  
"Now, you can tell me," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I don't want to tell you,"  
"Maybe.."

_Only when I stop to think about it_

We see that Optimus Prime is lefting Megatron and walking along one dark tunnel. He slowly walking through it until he feel something.  
Megatron is after him and he shoots him with his cannon. Optimus Prime is almost hitting through the wall. Then, Optimus Prime take out his axe and starts attacking him.  
"What's wrong with you, Prime?" scolded Megatron.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"I don't know but I feel that I'm supposed to hate you, Megatron!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
Then, Megatron is hitting him down and take out his sword and its blade is almost reaching over his chestplate. Now, Optimus Prime looks nervous.  
"Now, do you have anything that you want to say?" asked Megatron.  
"I don't know..but I need to awake.." replied Optimus Prime.  
"Allright.. you've one more chance.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is wake up and trying to keep himself away from Megatron.  
"Now, what else do you want?" asked Optimus Prime.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

"I want you as my mate," said Megatron.  
"Allright.. If you want it.."  
Both of them are kissing each other.. only once.  
"Why do you feels weird?" asked Megatron.  
"I feel something.. again.." replied Optimus Prime.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

And then, Optimus Prime is running away from Megatron to another tunnel, unfortunately he had been shoot down by Megatron and makes him want to attack him.  
"Are you want to play rough with me, Megatron?" scolded the Autobot leader.  
"You're always disobey me!" scolded the Decepticon tyrant.  
"But I need to do that!"  
"You do that for nothing, Prime!"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"Actually, I want to say that I'm very hate you, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"Back out your words, Prime!" scolded Megatron.  
Then, Optimus Prime is keep running along the tunnel and avoiding himself from being shoot down by Megatron's cannon blast.  
"You'll be mine, Optimus. You should be my mate!"  
"Never to be like that, Megatron. I have one more thing that I need to do.."

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

And then, Optimus Prime stops his move when he see one doubtful room there. He trying to be closer with that room unfortunately Megatron is noticing him and gets his cannon to his mate.  
"You'll meet your doom, Prime," said Megatron.  
"It never be. I'm never leashed," said Optimus Prime.  
Thus, both of them are fighting.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

They're keep fighting at that scene and they're never to surrender to their opponent.  
Until then…

Optimus Prime had been stabbed by Megatron with his sword, fainted to the ground. Now, Megatron is ready to shoot him…  
The Autobot leader is staring to the Decepticon tyrant lightly, looks weaker.  
"Do you have any last words to say, Prime?" asked Megatron.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, MEGATRON!!!!" screamed Optimus Prime, then he had been slapped and one shoots had been taken.  
Optimus Prime is dead.  
Megatron is taking his mate away from the scene to one place.  
Then, Optimus Prime is thrown down into the sea very very far away from everything.

**Megatron's P.O.V.  
Now, I'm relieve that you're gone from me..You don't have any chance to rescue your friends also your human lover. Thus I have one more plan to do…**

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is unconscious in the deep sea..but his spark is still alive..maybe he want to revive once again.  
"I'll take a revenge to you, Megatron.. and rescue my friends…"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"Wait for me, Megatron. You'll get what I've got now.."

* * *

At the same time, those four Autobots are noticing something when Shockwave and Lugnut are opening that door and take all of them away to Megatron.  
"What do you done to Prime?" scolded Ratchet.  
"I've done to Prime? He's dead!" said Megatron.  
Starscream and Blitzwing are walking toward Megatron, bringing the cage where Sari is in there.  
"What? Optimus is dead? You're lying! He is still alive! He'll rescuing us and ruin you!" scolded Sari, running toward Megatron and activating her robotic mode to attack him. But Megatron had make her down.  
"How could you treat her like that!" scolded Bumblebee, shoots him with his stinger.  
And then, Megatron shoots him, Bumblebee is thrown against the wall.  
"What else do you want?" scolded Prowl.  
"Now, your leader is gone.. and you should gone like him…" said Megatron, then he laughing.  
"Maybe we need to kill all of them," said Shockwave.  
"But ve need more careful. I think Prime vill come to uz," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
All of them are shocked.  
"Kill the Autobots and this human! We need to makesure Prime cannot achieve his mission!" said Megatron.  
And then, Those Decepticons are taking the Autobots and Sari to one dark room and torture them.

Until The Decepticons are target their shoots to the Autobots…

BANG!

To be Continued..

* * *

**"I'm dead in this story at all? What about my friends and Sari? I need to rescue them!" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You want to know what happen next?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly.**

**Get ready for the sequel for this story..**

**OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY part 2: MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME!**

**You want it? Just wait and see. I have more stories to do such as..**

**A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU ( TRAP IN A TRIP prequel, Slumdog Millionaire fanfic)**

**CLICK! STOP! (Spongebob Squarepants fanfic)**

**See ya! Watch out!**


End file.
